


Guard

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty, Somi Daehwi Ong Sejeong and Yujin are mentioned, hinted ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Wooseok hates formal parties but he is able to enjoy those moments he sneaks away thanks to his bodyguard.





	Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Weishin's stage outfits and looks on Concept eval.

"You should ask princess Wonyoung for a dance sweetheart," Wooseok side glances at his mother who is sitting next to him. She has that gentle smile on her face that Wooseok always has a hard time saying no to, her hand had reached for Wooseok's arm, hold strong enough for him to know her words are an order masked as a suggestion.

His eyes scans the ballroom until he finds Wonyoung. The young princess is currently dancing with Prince Daniel, the smiles on their faces brightening their whole expressions and anyone would think they're having a great time if they didn't know best, but Wooseok does. He knows Prince Daniel would rather dance with prince Seongwu and princess Wonyoung always looks the happiest when dancing with her noble girlfriends showing no interest in boys at her tender age.

Wooseok knows better than to point out the fact princess Wonyoung is currently busy, knowing his mother will just tell him to ask her for the next dance. He takes out his phone from the inner pocket of his suit's jacket ignoring the way his mother huffs -unbefitting from a queen if he may say so- and opens a random videogame to distract himself while he waits for the song to end.

He takes a deep breath once the song ends and stands up, ignoring the smile his mother sends him he makes his way across the ballroom to where Wonyoung is still talking with Daniel. He exchanges a greeting with Prince Daniel before doing the same to Wonyoung who accepts to dance with him with a gracious eye smile, her soft hand gently being place on top of Wooseok's. From the corner of his eye, he sees Prince Daniel making his way to where Princess Somi and Prince Daehwi are sitting and talking, no doubt about to ask Somi to dance with him.

"Oppa," Wonyoung cheerfully starts, her intonation undeniably cute with how she emphasizes the _P_ "Thank you for coming to my birthday party," Wooseok forces on a smile, he knows the young princess means it when she says she's thankful but he doesn't deserve it, he was forced to come just as all the unwilling neighboring nobles and royalties did. It's not that he dislikes Wonyoung, she's a nice and cute kid but Wooseok has never enjoyed these formal parties. Especially since he became of age and his mother pressures him into courting the princess in hopes he'll pick one to marry.

If his mother truly thinks Wooseok, a 24 year old man is going to court a 15 year old Wonyoung, she's very wrong. Wooseok makes small talk with the princess as they dance, asking her about things he knows she enjoys talking about from how were the pastries she had personally selected to the latest entertainment industry gossips. The song ends and he has to leave her side, her older sister princess Yujin coming to take her away. Wooseok ignores his mother's heavy stare as he makes his way out the ballroom and into the hotel's hallways.

He can hear the ballroom's door open a couple of steps behind him but he ignores the male following him. Wooseok finds one of the balconies the big hotel where the party is being held has on the top floor. There's a comfortable outdoor sofa on one of the sides of the balcony and he goes to sit down on it, the cushion proving to be high quality. The man following him stops next to the sofa, standing there with his eyes looking forward to the city's landscape.

After a couple of minutes spent in comfortable silence, Wooseok glances to the man, his personal bodyguard Lee Jinhyuk and only then does Jinhyuk turn to face him too. Wooseok pats the space next to him in a silent request. Jinhyuk sits down and a moment later he has Wooseok cuddled into his side, his head naturally finding its place between Jinhyuk's neck and shoulder, a pleased sigh leaving him when he breathes in his cologne. Jinhyuk's hand falls on Wooseok's thigh, giving it a slight squeeze that means a silent _"I'm here,"_ and it's enough, at least for now.

Wooseok wishes he could just run away, not because he doesn't love his family because he does, but he doesn't love the expectations they have on him. His hand finds Jinhyuk's, their fingers intertwining and Wooseok feels like he can breathe a little easier, his eyes closing shut. He knows Jinhyuk will always stay close to him, behind him when in front of the public's eyes that love to see their royalty and behind him when other royals are in the room. Next to him when they're alone, wrapped around his arms with only the moon as their witness.

Jinhyuk leans down enough for his chapped lips to meet Wooseok's plush ones, kissing him softly and with so much tender emotion behind it that Wooseok feels his heartache. He feels Jinhyuk's other hand cup his small face, his thumb caressing Wooseok's cheek with so much care as if he feared to break him and Wooseok leans into his touch, their lips still moving so smoothly against each other.

Then they hear someone get close, breaking their kiss and letting go of each other hands as Jinhyuk stands up finding his place next to the sofa. Wooseok ignores how suddenly cold he feels just as Seungyeon -his other bodyguard- walks outside into the balcony, his cat-like eyes jumping from Wooseok to Jinhyuk and by the glint in them, he is able to have an idea what he interrupted "The Queen requests you come back inside Prince Wooseok," there's a silent apology in his voice that Wooseok appreciates.

Wooseok stands up, one hand reaching up to brush his hair back into place knowing he must have messed it up somehow from leaning into Jinhyuk. He takes in a deep breath and nods to himself before he walks between his bodyguards and makes his way back to the ballroom, both males following close behind.

The only reason he's able to fake a smile as he asks Princess Sejeong for a dance is the idea of being able to sneak Jinhyuk into his hotel room once he can excuse himself for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii


End file.
